When Worlds Collide: Soul Strike Saga
by Bushidoman
Summary: After a month of training and relaxation, new surprises come forth. A surprise attack is launched on Soul Society, and no faction is safe. What caused this attack? And Why? Continuation of Thanatos Saga. 2nd of 5.
1. Subtle Change: Plan Big!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Finally, the first chapter for the next saga, Soul Strike!

Short expectation on what to come:

Reveal of rest of Thanatos Initiative

New Captain's powers and abilities

Replacement as Shuhei's Lieutenant

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Karakura Town, Residential District-----

Sado "Chad" Yasutora, the "big man" of Karakura High School, was returning home from a day of grocery shopping. Oddly enough, he wasn't concerned with going at all. He is still thinking about what transpired weeks ago. A cousin, Dario Vidal, completely out of the blue, visited him and his friends. It later turned out that Dario, along with a few others, were part of an elite organization called the Thanatos Initiative, a large collection of spiritual aware humans. One of their missions involved awakening the abilities of one of his friends and classmates, Tatsuki Arisawa. Now, their goals are surrounded in mystery, making it difficult to understand what their next plan will come to fruition…

Once Chad got to his house, he simply opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Chad," said Dario, who was patiently reading a newspaper in Chad's kitchen.

Unaffected by his cousin's appearance, Chad said, "Hey Dario." He simply went back to unpacking his groceries as Dario read on.

Casually placing his paper down, Dario turned to Chad and said, "I'm surprised you haven't asked yet."

Chad just replied, "Cause I know why you're here," as he finished his unpacking.

With a disappointed sigh, Dario reached for a cup of coffee and explained, "Trust me, if I was here to spy on you, I would do a better job of getting my answers."

Chad simply relaxed in his living room, saying, "So…you've only been visiting me as family…for the past week."

Dario sighed again, saying, "I don't really see much of our familie now, even before I joined Thanatos. Papa is dead. Mama is staying with my sister. Otherwise…I haven't really seen anyone else."

"Besides me…" said Chad.

Dairo simply nodded. "Even if we stay in silence, it is good to be near family." Dairo continued to drink his coffee. The phone soon rang, with Chad being the first to answer. After a period of silence, Chad placed the phone back down, with Dairo saying, "Your friends?" Chad simply nodded. "Fine." Standing back up, Dairo said, "It'd be best to join up with the rest of the other agents now."

-----Karakura Town, Construction Site-----

Where the warehouse once stood, a construction site now stands. Several days ago, the warehouse was mysteriously caught ablaze, resulting in its complete destruction. Thankfully, no one was injured. Deciding not to waste the empty lot, the Karakura Town council decided to build a three-story apartment building, large enough to house several people at once, yet small enough to within the boundaries of the lot. The framework for it is already being placed in, with some familiar faces aiding in its construction…

Dario casually walked up to the large construction site, casually sipping from his coffee mug. Soon, a rather large worker, who seemed to greet Dairo with a stern look on his face, approached him. Dario only smiled, saying, "What's the matter, Vlad: don't like the day job?"

Vlad only grumbled, but finally said, "This job sucks. Why the hell do you get to relax while we have to do all the hard work?"

"Must I go over this again, comrade?" said Missah, who was disguised as a construction foreman. "Dario is the only one with relatives here. Aside from their 'unique' attributes, any information he could again shall help the Initiative greatly."

Grunting, Vlad remarked, "It'd be easier just to beat them instead."

"Unacceptable," said Missah, "Their abilities make them very formidable. If we charge in reckless and headstrong, we will surely lose."

"I still think my plan is better."

Dario smiled, commenting, "You're plans usually leave you locked up."

An angered Vlad got into Dario's face, stating, "That was one time, and that bastard got what he deserved."

"Now, here you stand," stated Missah. "You still have girders to place in, Vlad. Get back to work." Vlad continued to grumble and grunt as he left the two agents by themselves. Missah turned back to Dairo and said, "He's still upset about the mission."

Dario nodded, saying, "Yea, well, I'd feel better if we sent him in place of Jones, but he's revealed himself to the enemy. I doubt they would have a hard time putting two and two together."

"I'm more worried about Xion. He detests being part of these missions, especially this one," stated Missah.

Dario only chuckled at that comment, "He shouldn't. With his powers, he doesn't even need to lift a finger."

"What about Bedeau…or Kohn?"

"Like I said, don't worry. They know how to take care of themselves." Dario then hammered the point with, "The Spiritual Agents know how to take care of each other."

Missah sighed and understood the point. "Very well, but I pray that we don't size up coffins when this mission turns south."

-----Urahara Shop-----

Only a month ago, the entire Urahara Shop was under a completely impenetrable barrier created by the Vizard Hachigen. Only until recently the shop was back open for business, and there was a lot to talk about. Inside a simply room, Urahara, along with his friend and ally, Tessai Tsukabishi, were greeted with the familiar faces of Ichigo and his friends… along with a newcomer.

"So," said a cheerful Urahara, "You must be Tatsuki Arisawa. Its finally a pleasure to meet you."

"I've heard about you as well. According to my friends, you're the crazy Shinigami who runs this shop," answered Tatsuki.

"O-ho, I believe you're mistaken. A Shinigami, yes, but definitely not crazy," said the flattered Urahara.

"Urh, enough of this crap," said Ichigo. "So, Hat-and-Clogs, what's been going on this last month for ya?"

Pondering a bit, Urahara said, "Not much. I mean, we were trapped in here for a month's time, so it's been pretty boring. Of course, we were trying to figure out how to escape from this barrier out front."

Tessai commented, "We've finally been able to crack it today. It was a surprisingly complex spell, yet I sense a bit of familiarity in its spiritual energy…"

"That can be overlooked for now," said Uryu. "So, since you've been around longer than anyone lese here, do you know of a 'Thanatos Initiative'?"

Urahara and Tessai looked at each other with faces of concern. Turning back to the group, Urahara replied, "Unfortunately, no. Why do you ask?"

Uryu turned away and said, "Nevermind, then. Its unimportant." Urahara kept his mind focused on the idea of the 'Thanatos Initiative", wondering if it is more important than he realizes.

"Anyway," continued Urahara, "since you're powers are manifesting, how about training in our underground level? There's plenty of open space for you to practice and its completely hidden from the rest of the town."

"Whoa," said the surprised Tatsuki. She didn't realize such a complex existed underground. "I hope its better than the last place we trained."

"Really?" asked Tessai, "Where was that?"

Uryu explained, " We were trying to help her practice in an abandoned warehouse until your barrier was gone. It was fine until several days ago."

"A lot of Hollows were drawn to us, and Tatsuki got a little excited during the fight and…" explained Ichigo.

"She burned down the entire warehouse!" explained Orihime. Urahara and Tessai looked on with embarrassed faces, impressed to see such power in Tatsuki. "At least the Initiative was kind enough to cover out tracks. They're even building something new other there." Urahara had a small look of concern on his face, noticing Uryu has the same look as well.

"_Whoever this 'Thanatos Initiative is,"_ thought Urahara, "_they're doing a pretty good job at covering tracks. Just what the hell are they planning?"_

-----Thanatos Initiative HQ, Third Upper Floor-----

Scott Sanders, the leader of the Initiatve, stared off into the main computer screen, watching as information kept coming up onto it. Eventually, a video transmission came up, revealing a young man part of the Technology Division a few floors down. "What's the status on the projects?"

"Our notes confirm that the D.D. shall be operational by tomorrow. We still need more data for PROJECT: L4Z4RUS."

"I see…put it on hold until that data can be secured. Continue on production of the new vehicle and start testing the new cloaks. I an intending to complete our newest project as soon a possible. Then you shall have that data."

"Of course, sir. When will you like to activate D.D.?"

"I want it ready by 0900 hours, in time for OPERATION: BL4CK CR33D."


	2. Strike Hard, Soul Society!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Explanations are followed, and something big shall begin a single chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----- Seireitei, 13th Division-----

Outside of Captain Jushiro Ukitake's home, Rukia Kuchiki sat patiently for her Captain's appearance. It seems that Jushiro's sickness may be getting worse in the coming weeks. Still, it should be nothing to worry about…

"Rukia!" shouted an arriving Renji Abaraji.

A surprised Rukia said, "Oh, hello, Renji. Wait, why are you here?"

"Byakuya had me come down to ask you about something," explained Renji, "You reported a shady group calling themselves the 'Thanatos Initiative'. Anything else we should know about?"

Rukia just shook her head, stating, "I can confirm that that they seem to be only concerned with protecting their world like we protect theirs and ours."

Confused, Renji said, "Weird, cause from what you said, Byakuya thought they could be a problem." Rukia just gave a confused look. "Well, Byakuya was unsure how they could quickly trusy you guys, even though you've just recently met."

"I get it," said Rukia, "and it kind of bugs me a bit…but I don't think its too big of a problem. What's the worst they can do?"

-----5th Division-----

It seems like for the entire morning, Momo Hinamori was in a hurry. This morning, she couldn't locate her new captain in his office, despite filling out all his paperwork. Assembling other Shinigami in the division, she began searching for her captain with little success. Eventually, she reconvened with the others in front of their HQ. "Report," commanded Momo.

"He wasn't in the division barracks."

"4th and 10th Division did not see him at all."

"No reports of him entering the Rukongai."

Worried, Momo said, "Oh, this is not good. What if this is like Aizen? Is going to…" As she prattled on, one of the Shinigami noticed something high above.

"Lieutenant…"

Momo stopped and answered, "Yes? Did you find him?"

"Uh…" said the Shinigami, pointing towards the roof of the HQ. When they reached the top, they found Captain Hisoka Myouma…asleep with his Captain's haori over his body like a blanket. Momo's face turned red to see her captian in such an embarrassing state.

"_I think this is how Nanao feels about Captian Kyoraku.." _Momo thought.

-----9th Division-----

Shuhei Hisagi, the newly declared 9th Division Captain, was easily capable of handling the job. Oddly enough, he didn't believe he was right for the job. Thankfully, everything was going great for him: the rest of the division casually respected him and easily agreed with his decisions, including the selection of the newest lieutenant. Right now, Shuehi was simply walking the halls of his division's HQ. He thought, "_So…this is what it feels like to be a captain…"_

"Excuse me, Captain," said a deep voice. Turning around, Shuhei stared up to a large figure in front of him. He stood well over a foot above Shuhei, wearing a slightly modified Shinigami uniform: a large cover hid the entire lower part of his face, leaving only his black eyes and eyebrows visible. He sports a small hammer symbol on the left side of his baldhead. The man simply grunted a bit before stating, "I have reports from the 4th, 5th, 10th and 13th Division her for you, Captain."

Shuhei smiled a bit while he said, "Good. Thank you, Lieutenant Kinzoku."

Slightly discomforted with that address, the man replied, "Please, Captain. I am simply Kenta."

Shuhei nodded with approval, then looked over Kenta a bit. "Where's your Zanpakuto?"

"It is back at the barracks. I don't find is comforting to carry around my Zanpakuto around a time of peace." Immediately, the windows flashed out with a bright light, with Shuhei and Kenta racing outside to look up to the sky with the rest of the Shinigami. Four beams shot out from the center of the Serietei, lashing out into opposite sides of the Serietei itself.

As many Shinigami looked up in awe and inspiring sight, the loudspeakers rang out with, "ATTENTION. ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO COMMANDER YAMAMOTO. ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO COMMANDER YAMAMOTO IMMEDIATELY!"

With a grim face of despair, Shuhei ordered, "Get your Zanpakuto, Kenta. The peace is finally broken."

-----1st Division HQ-----

Captian Commander Yamamoto, along with every other captain aside from Captain Ukitake, met within the large confines of the 1st Division HQ. "We have reached a dangerous crisis, fellow Captains. As you all saw, four great lights shined over the skies of the Soul Society, penetrating past the Sekkiseki barrier, and crashing into the four corners of the Sereitei. Unfortunately, the problems only become worse from there."

Captain Shunsui remarked first with, "We got intruders, right?"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, explaining, "It seems that the beams were being used to teleport invaders to our homes. What number they possess and their power remain unknown."

Hisoka spoke up by saying, "Then the enemy could possible be Aizen?"

Mayuri retorted with, "Unlikely. Since the last battle, his forces are diminished and we forced his retreat. It would take him much longer than a month to assemble his forces to try another strike at the Soul Society. This is more like a strike force of some sort to possible throw us all out of balance."

Byakuya then remarked, "The Thanatos Initiative."

Soi Fon then stated, "No way! That human organization won't even dare challenge the Gotei 13 like this!"

"However," stated Mayuri, "If Rukia Kuchiki's report is true, how their technology surpasses any other human devices, it would be possible to break through into the Sereitei. Also, these humans are quite dangerous, as Rukia's reports continued to state. It is possible for one of their elite 'Spiritual Agents' fighting on par with a Captain." Soon, the doors blasted outward, with Kenpachi already leaving the confines of the HQ.

"Captain Zaraki, where are you going?" ordered Yamamoto.

Kenpachi stopped and gleefully said, "I'm going to see if Mayuri is right. I wonder if any one of them can put up a decent fight. Isn't that what you're looking for?"

A bit disgruntled, given the fact Zaraki can see a point in all this, Yamamoto explained, "You are correct, Captain Zaraki. The orders are simple: capture these 'agents' to the best of your abilities, but they must remain intact. There will be questions that need answering."

"That's no fun," said a pissed off Zaraki, who simply charged off out of the HQ. The other captains returned to their respective divisions as well, preparing for a inevitable attacks coming from the latest intruders.

As Zaraki raced through the streets of the Sereitei to search for the Ryoka, he felt a familiar figure pounce on his back. Yachiru Kusajishi, the 11th Division lieutenant, grabbed onto her captain's haori with great pleasure. "So, Kenny, did you see what was in the sky?"

"Yep," said Kenpachi, "and I'm too damn excited to slow down. Finally, something to break this damn silence of 'peace'." Kenpachi then jumped jump to the roofs, with Yachiru hanging on with great joy. "I saw one of them heading this way. Lets hope they're strong enough to last longer than 2 seconds."

-----Sereitei, Unknown Location-----

In the dark shadows of one of the buildings, a lone figure hid in the darkness. Pulling something underneath their clothing, they starting to speak into it with great haste. "Breach was successful, but we are split up. Any change in orders?"

-----Thanantos Initiative HQ-----

Commander Sanders, from his usual spot, simply answered back to his agent. "No, the plan doesn't change. Report this to all the other agents: continue to the main HQ. Take out any being that stands in your way. I wish you all the best of luck. Commander Sanders: Reporting out."


	3. Chaos Comes, Power Rages!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Three new Thanatos Agents introduced…sort of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----4th Division-----

Retsu Unohana, along with Isane Kotsetsu, started preparing for any incoming patients. Isane asked, "Captain, should we be so prepared like this?"

Retsu only smiled and answered, "Of course. In truth, we don't have the slightest idea of what we are up against, so precautions are being taken in place. We could be treating our allies and our enemies." Isane only gave a confused look at her captain, unsure what she was talking about.

-----8th Division-----

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku was relaxing above his division's HQ, with his straw hat over his face. It seems lik he was just sleeping, until Lieutenant Nanao Ise goes over and begins to question him. "Captain, is this really the right time to nap like this?"

Shunsui casually lifted his hat up and replied, "Well, if you think about it, the invader's didn't come here without a purpose. They probably have a goal concerning higher-ups like Unohana and I."

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Nanao.

"Answer this…" said Shunsui, "What's the best way to confuse the body?"

Nanao simply replied, "Cut off the head."

Shunsui nodded in agreement, beginning to put his hat back on his face. "Still, there are a few who choose to fight the body before the head."

-----11th Division-----

Running through the pathways of the 11th Division section, 3td and 5th seats Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yumichika simply followed Ikkaku, who was sporting a great smile across his face. "Finally, someone new to fight. This should be good practice before the Winter War."

Yumichika asked Ikkaku, "Well, it does get boring when you've faced the same person the last 300 times. Are you even sure they could be close by?"

"Course I'm sure," shouted the confident Ikkaku. "The bright light started to get larger as it came down. It landed pretty close by, so we should be finding our opponents real soon."

"How much longer, then? I hate to keep our opponents waiting," asked the impatient Yumichika. No sooner as they turned a corner, some Shinigami literally flew over the wall on their right.

Seeing the Shinigami in an injured state, Ikkaku replied, "Right here." Both Shinigami leap on top of the wall, getting a better glimpse at the newest arrivals. Already, a large pile of Shimigami tried to swarm one of the beings, but was eventually pushed off as the man unleashed a great roar. The man was truly giant, with Ikkaku mentioning, "Jeez, he's a big as Captain Zaraki." This man possessed a muscular chest and arms, yet his lower body remains stocky. His face was square-like and sturdy, with black markings across his eyes. Along with his black 'wild-man' hair, he looked more animal than man. The only piece of clothing he wears is a long, white hakama, only going down to his ankles. In his right hand is a long, carved wooden staff. At one end, it is shaped into a blade-like form. The other end was flat, with a jade stone club attached to it. There were also several multi-colored feathers attached to the flat as well.

After roaring, the man commented, in a bold voice, "What joy! Finally some fighting is in order! Isn't that right, Seif?" The man turned his head behind him, talking to a shorter person completely covered in a tan cloak. It is jagged and in several layers, possible due to over-use of it. "Fine, you don't have to reply." The man looked down at the bodies of the unconscious Shinigami in boredom. "Too bad they didn't put up much of a fight."

Ikkaku immediately jumped down, preparing to draw Hozukimaru out. "If you're looking for a true fight, why not take on me?" Ikkaku immediately drew his Zanpakuto, egging his opponent to fight him.

The man smiled, saying, "Looks like I've been answered, and it looks like you're pretty strong. That's good." He then rested his staff on his shoulder, continuing with, "If you want, I'll allow that friend of yours to join in if he wants."

Yumichika replied with, "That won't be necessary. We prefer to fight one on one. Thankfully, you've supplied us with another opponent as well."

Seif immediately took notice of it, then quickly turned around and fled. His ally only looked on with slight glee, saying, "He's probably giving us room between us. No point in having fights interrupted by one another."

"Well, how thoughtful of your friend," said Yumichika, who gave chase to Seif, leaving Ikkaku alone with his opponent.

"Now then," said Ikkaku, preparing his fighting stance, "I am Ikkaku Madarame, the 2nd strongest member of the 11th Division."

"What a coincidence," said the man, "I'm also an 11: The 11th Spiritual Agent, Tora Jones." Tora then swung his staff at Ikkaku. Ikkaku blocked it with his sheath, but the ground underneath him gave way from the force of the blow. "Glad to fight you, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku smiled in return, saying, "Glad to be fighting you too, Tora."

-----2nd Division-----

Soi Fon, along with her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, is preparing their division against the newest threat. Standing before them are several Onmitsukidō members, each prepared for battle. "Listen well: Commander Yamamoto has ordered the capture of these Ryoka. They must be stopped before any damage can be caused. They must be brought in alive: is that understood?"

"Yes commander," shouted the Onmitsukido. Suddenly, one of the members in the center of the crowd slumped over. The surrounding Shinigami reacted in concern and fear. Soi Fon kept a cool head, while Marechiyo was also surprised.

"_So, one of them has shown themselves, huh?"_ thought Soi Fon. "Keep you guard up, men. The intruder should be close-" Immediately, another Shinigami slumped over in pain, causing the others to recoil in fear and alarm. This time, Soi Fon should immediate concern. "_What the…"_

Then, another Shinigami fell, and then another, then another…in horror, Marechiyo shouted, "What the hell is this?" He then drew his Zanpakuto in an attempt to protect himself. Soon, two more Shinigami fell to the ground, in pain.

Soi Fon cautiously watched around the area, attempting to find a pattern in the attacks. Suddenly, another Shinigami fell, prompting the nearest one to begin to run in fear, before being struck down as well. _"There is something going on. I know it!"_ As these Shinigami fell, the others became terrified. They have never encountered a foe that they couldn't sense, with speed impossible to track. Soon, four more Shinigami fell in rapid succession, with Soi Fon grabbing onto her Zanpakuto in defense.

After a short period of silence, Marechiyo remarked, "Uh…I think they're-" Soon, Soi Fon drew her sword in front of Marechiyo, reacting with a _ping!_ as if she connected with something.

"There! North by Northeast! Go!" shouted Soi Fon, with the Shinigami regaining composure before disappearing in that direction. Soi Fon then sheathed her Zanpakuto before walking away.

Surprised by his captain's technique, Marechiyo followed her and asked, "Wait, how did you know I'd be next?"

"At best, a lucky guess," stated Soi Fon. "Either that, or they were trying to scare me. That didn't work."

-----3rd Division-----

Newly elected Captain Fuji Kitsune, along with a few other members of the 3rd Division, began patrolling their section of the Seireitei. While most of the showed signs of concern of fear, Fuji somehow maintained her smiling demeanor. Coming across a fork path, Fuji splits her group into two. "You two go left. The rest of you, follow me." Splitting up, Fuji led the other Shingami with her, leaving the other 2 be themselves. In a matter of moments, two screams were let out, causing Fuji's group to double back and go down the left path. There, they came across the unconscious bodies of the 2 Shinigami. Fuki looked closely at their bodies, trying to figure out what injured them.

Soon, Lieutenant Izuru Kira appeared, commenting, "I heard the screams. What happened?"

Fuji turned her head towards Kira and replied, "Seems like these two ran across with another being. One who is capable of leaving no injuries on their bodies."

Startled, Kira asked, "What are the orders?"

"Send them to the 4th Division," replied Fuji. Standing back up, she continued with, "Maybe Captain Unohana has a better idea of what's going on…"


	4. Wolf in Fold, Monster Duel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Two new thanatos agents introduced, a continued fight between Tora and Ikkaku, and maybe a brief look into the World of the Living.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----11th Division-----

Ikkaku and Tora kept swinging blows after blows against one another, barely giving an inch to each other. When Tora swung his staff downward, it was blocked by Ikkaku's sheath. Ikkaku tried to retaliate with a piercing strike, but Tora sidestepped to dodge the blade. Tora resumed a fighting position, carrying the staff like a sword with the edge straight up. "I'll admit, you're fighting style is very different," said Ikkaku. "I never thought people would wield a staff like that."

Tora explained, "This is no staff. This…is a taiahai!" Tora swung the taiahai from the bottom up, leaving Ikkaku with his arms high and his body exposed. Pointing the stone end at Ikkaku, Tora roared as he tried to impale Ikkaku with the stone. Ikkaku countered by slamming his sheath onto the stone, forcing the taihai downward. As he brought his sword arm up to strike, Tora head-butted him, forcing Ikkaku back a bit. Both resumed their fighting stance once more. "You wield both parts of your sword effortlessly, Ikkaku. I am honored to find such a worthy adversary."

"Good to hear," replied Ikkaku. Tora swung his taiahai sideways, with Ikkaku ducking below and striking across Tora's chest. The cut reached from right side to left shoulder, but barely affected Tora himself. Reaching out with his right hand, Tora grabbed Ikkaku's baldhead, and then slammed him into the stonewall. The wall gave way, cracking apart from the very impact. Tora simply stood over the rubble, patiently waiting for his opponent to wake up. Sure enough, Ikkaku stood from the rubble, bleeding a bit from the forehead.

"Good. You're standing," said Tora. Taking his stance once more, Tora said, "I hope you would bring a bit more to our fight, Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku started to apply his blood ointment as he said, "Fine then, I'll give you more." Ikkaku immediately slammed his sword's end to his sheath, shouting, "Extend, Hozukimaru!" The entire sword evaporated in wind, being replaced by a spear instead. "So…does this meet your expectations?" Tora only smiled, all too pleased.

-----10th Division-----

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, along with Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto have already sent out several Shinigami squads to begin searching for the Ryoka. In no time, one of the squads have already reported back. "Any new sightings of the intruders?" asked Toshiro.

"No sure," replied the Shinigami. "We're still unsure of the Ryoka's arrival point. Even so, they've had ample time to escape elsewhere."

"Keep me updated," said Toshiro, sending the squad out once more.

"These Ryoka were quick to hide," said Rangiku, "It'll take forever tp find then at this rate."

"Don't complain, Rangiku," replied Toshiro, "Nothing can hide…" Before continuing, both Toshiro and Rangiku were greeted by Lieutenant Nemu Kurosachi of the 12th Division. "Oh…Nemu. What's the emergency?"

Nemu replied, emotionless, "Captain Kurosachi requires you're assistance, Captain Hitsugaya."

-----11th Division-----

Yumichika was quickly on Seif's heels, soon jumping far ahead and blocking Seif's path. Once Seif stopped, Yumichika said, "I'm guessing with all that clothing over yourself, you aren't easy on the eyes." Seif didn't reply. "No talking, huh? Best not to keep you waiting." Yumichika drew his Zanpakuto and shouted, "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" The sword's shape curved, then splits off into four separate bodies, resembling sickles. "Now then, what do you say about this?" Seif did not reply, but instead decided to bull-rush Yumichika instead.

Elsewhere, Ikkaku hasn't stopped his assault on Tora, repeatedly stabbing towards Tora with little contact. Tora kept his taiahai up, pushing the spear away from him casually. "Come on, Ikkaku," shouted Tora, "is this truly your best?"

"I'll show you best!" said Ikkaku, who began to swung his spear in a circle. Tora charged at the opening, attempting an early strike. Ikkaku slammed his spear at Tora, but it was blocked by the taiahai. "Split, Hozukimaru!" shouted Ikkaku. The spear split at two intervals, spinning around Tora's head. The edge made contact with Tora's forehead, cutting through the flesh. Ikkaku pulled his Zanpapkuto back, having it rest across his shoulders. "Hozukimaru is more than just a spear, Tora."

Tora glared at Ikkaku with great intentions, licking at the wound as it moved down his eye and over his mouth. "It has been along time since I tasted my blood. Truly, you are an exceptional opponent, Ikkaku."

-----12th Division-----

Inside a control-type room, Mayuri Kurosachi was hastily working on a new project as always. No later, Nemu arrives with Toshiro and Rangiku in tow. "Captain, I've brought Toshiro, as ordered."

Mayuri simply replied, "Good," without even acknowledging their arrival.

"What's this about, Kurosachi? Why pull me off the frontline?" asked the cold Toshiro.

"Only to answer a problem I've been having. One that involves these Ryoka," replied Mayuri. "I've been working on a highly-advanced tracking device to sense spiritual pressure across the Sereitei, allowing us to identify friend from foe."

"So," asked Toshiro, "why am I needed?"

"At first I thought it was a miscalculation," stated Mayuri. "Instead, it turns out to be true. Someone, or something, has a spiritual pressure that is near-perfect with your own, Hitsugaya."

"What!" shouted Toshiro, "Where is it?"

"In the 9th Division section of the Sereitei."

-----9th Division-----

Over in the 9th Division section of the Sereitei, several unseated Shinigami of the same division was debriefing Lieutenant Kenta Kinozaku. So far, any new discoveries are very slim. "Everyone is dismissed," stated Kenta, "Continue the searching before night comes. We'll be sending another group to search at night." All the Shinigami complied, and then began to break off to search again. Kenta soon caught something out of the corner of his eye, however. Immediately, he pulled up a Shinigami who looked too young to even become one. She was little, standing a bit under 4ft in height. Her hair was short and white, and tied into pigtails on each side of her head. She had a real innocent look on her face, complete with large, blue eyes. Oddly enough, she didn't carry a Zanpakuto on her at all. Kneeling down a bit for a closer look, Kenta asked, "You don't seem familiar, are you a new recruit?"

The young girl barely had a chance to speak, soon being interrupted by another, much older Shinigami. She was quite average in height, complete with a rather petite figure. Her blond hair was straight and reached down to her neck, though had a bit hanging in between her eyes. Her face was a combination of intelligence and seriousness, including her blue eyes. She even wore square glasses as well. Like the girl, she wasn't equipped with a Zanpakuto as well. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I'm under orders from the Commander to watch over the girl. He says she possesses great potential."

Kenta examined the girl once more, pondering, as he said, "Not such a surprise. Guess the Soul Society may be full of protégés this time around. Continue your work."

"Of course," replied the Shinigami, taking the girl by the arm as they both walked away from Kenta. The little waved back as they left, along with giving him a nice smile. Kenta waved back a bit as well, before leaping off to other parts of Soul Society.

-----Karakura Town, Construction Site-----

It was break time for all the workers, leaving the entire construction zone unattended. Fortunately, at least one person was staying guard, albeit from atop the three-story building: Rita Calado. She was sleeping on top of one of the girders, waiting for a pickup order from her superior, Dario. Relaxing, she receives a call on an earphone, immediately, answering it. "Hey, Dario. Do you have the food yet?"

"Rita…it's me."

Surprised, Rita sat up and replied, "Oh…sorry, Johanna. I thought you were Dario for a moment."

"How is everything in Karakura Town?"

"Why bother asking?" said Rita, "You've only been gone for several hours. Not much has changed. How's Isabelle?"

"A bit shaken, but otherwise fine. Report to Commander Sanders that we shall continue to the main objective through the night. I'm afraid by reporting to him directly, I would give away his whereabouts to the enemy."

"Paranoid a bit?"

"It's no laughing matter. Also, maintain vigilance in the area. The enemy may try and send for reinforcements. As your superior, I order you to capture any Shinigami that arrives in Karakura Town from this point on. Understand?"

"Yes…4th Agent Johanna Cuyler."


	5. Dusk Arrive, Soldiers March!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Fighting ends, night comes, and surprises abound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----11th Division-----

Ikkaku swings his 3-section spear against Tora's taiahai, feeling like he's on top of the world. As Tora keeps his weapon in front, Ikkaku said, "What, why going on the defense? That's no fun."

"No, but this is," replied Tora, who shoved Ikkaku back with one kick. Using that time, Tora grabbed his jade stone from the taiahai and removed it, wielding it as a separate weapon. Swinging his wooden staff down, Tora was blocked by the spear's center shaft. He then swung the jade upward, breaking the staff in two. Ikkaku stood in momentary shock, too long for his react to the next blow. Tora swung the wooden edge downward, slicing Ikkaku's chest in a fissure of blood. Ikkaku fell onto his back, his broken weapon falling to the ground where he once stood. Tora sighed heavily, and then replanted the stone back on the taiahai. "Well fought, Ikkaku."

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred far behind Tora, causing him to turn his head in curiosity. The explosion rose to a few stories, and was quite wide spread. Taking regard to the explosion, Tora said, "I'm done fighting for today. Best to rejuvenate by tomorrow."

"Wait," said the still conscious Ikkaku, "Don't leave…not yet…My captain….Kenpachi Zaraki…is the strongest…out of the entire….11th Division…Find him…tomorrow."

Tora grinned slightly at that prospect. An even stronger opponent to fight? "Thanks," replied Tora. Looking around, Tora asked, "Any idea where I can hide?"

"Sewers…underneath here…goes on for miles…Best chance…to avoid capture…"replied Ikkaku, falling into unconsciousness by his wounds. Tora bowed in respect towards Ikkaku, and then ran off into a random direction.

-----Karakura Town, Underneath Urahara Shop-----

Inside the secrete underground training grounds, Tatsuki was continuing her training, practicing her close-combat abilities against Chad's own. Watching not too far away was Uryu, Urahara and Tessai. "As you can see, she is quite dangerous even before her powers," stated Uryu.

"Well, you weren't kidding," replied Urahara, as he continued to watch Tatsuki's progression. "Its still pretty difficult to peg how her powers will develop. At least Ichigo's and yours were easy because we already had information on Shinigamis and Quincys. Human powers are unique to each individual, so its pretty random."

"What about the Thanatos Initiative?" asked Tessai. "If they specialize in human spiritual awareness, they have a better understanding of these powers than we could ever know."

"No," answered Uryu, with Urahara and Tessai slightly surprised. "Even after everything…I still don't trust them."

"What," said Urahara, "You don't trust Shinigami, and you still hang out with us, right?"

"That's different."

"Hey! We're back!" shouted Orihime, with Ichigo in tow, carrying a few bags with them. It seems they brought some food for the night. Chad and Tatsuki stopped the training, preferring to eat before continuing. "Oh, were we interrupting something?"

Uryu quickly stated, "We're still debating whether or not to trust Thanatos or not."

"I don't know myself," replied Ichigo. Thinking it over for a bit, he said, "If we can, we should ask for their help against Aizen. It shouldn't hurt us, right?"

Thinking it over, Urahara said, "Well, if their technology is even more advanced than our own and been able to hide for decades without our knowledge…its more than capable help. In fact, it's just what we need. A trump card!"

-----Sereitei, 9th Division Warehouse-----

Inside one of the warehouses of the Sereitei, two familiar figures begin planning out the next day: the short, white haired girl, and the brown-haired, glasses woman. While the girl relaxed on a large box and swayed her legs back and forth, the woman was already speaking on a phone. This phone, however, is not Soul Society property.

"…and that is how it shall be carried out…I understand sir, but I prefer to clear it with…yes…thank you…" said the woman. After closing her phone, the girl jumped off the box and walked up to her.

"Johanna," asked the girl, in a rather pleasant voice, "was that Mr. Sanders?"

Johanna sighed, tell the girl, "Yes, it was **Commander** Sanders. I believed it would be best to review my plans ahead before jumping into a fight."

The girl questioned, "But Mr. Sanders told us not to fight the enemy. He said we're supposed to be sneaky."

Johanna answered, "True, but the enemy will find some of us, eventually. I believe it should be best to think ahead in these situations. Now, rest us, Isabelle. Night time is coming, and we need to rest up until it comes."

"Uh, why do we need to leave at night?"

"Better to hide from the enemy," said Johanna, laying across the ground in an attempt to fall asleep. Isabelle went back on top of the box and fell to sleep pretty quickly.

-----13th Division-----

Night was approaching quickly, as Rukia and Renji ran towards the main Senkaimon, following her specific orders from Captain Ukitake…

-----An Hour Earlier-----

After waking up, Captain Ukitake was quickly updated on the situation by Rukia and Renji. "Hm…I see," replied Ukitake, after thinking it through. "Still, I don't think they could turn rogue on us this quickly. We don't even know how long they realized we've been here."

"Of course, Captain," answered Rukia, "but we must act quickly. I need to alert Ichigo and the others back in Karakura Town. They need to be warned."

"Fine," replied Ukitake. He trusted Rukia can find Ichigo all by herself.

"Captain…" said Renji, "Would it be better if I joined with her as well?"

Thinking it over, Ukitake explained, "Of course, but…it would be unwise to leave your post at a time like this, Renji."

Grinning, Renji said, "Don't worry about the 6th Division, Captain Ukitake. Byakuya won't need my help with this kind of matter."

-----Present Time-----

"You know, Renji," said Rukia, "You didn't have to come."

"Come on," moaned Renji, "I haven't see them for the last few weeks. Besides, I want to see how Tatsuki can fight." Eventually, both Shinigami reached the Senkaimon as is opened, entering through the dark halls, hoping to arrive in the Real World of Karakura Town in one piece.

-----12th Division-----

Mayuri Kurosachi was still working on his computer, intending to track down all the unknown spiritual energies throughout the Soul Society. Suddenly, the computer started to beep repeatedly, indicating movement. "Oh, what excitement! Now to trace the energies…" Quickly, Mayuri rapidly typed across the keyboard, pinpointing the movement of two spiritual sources. "Judging by distance and movement…A-ha!" Getting up from his seat, Mayuri casually walked towards the exit of the room.

Nemu, as she entered, asked, "Did you find them, Captain?"

"Of course, Nemu. Isn't it OBVIOUS!" replied Mayuri. "Come, I have need of your assistance."

-----Karakura Town, Construction Site-----

The Senkaimon opening dropped Renji and Rukia in front of the Construction Site, with both Shinigami staring around in confusion. "Dammit!," said Renji, "I thought we were going to drop of in Urahara's Shop!"

"Don't worry, Renji," replied Rukia, "He isn't that far away. All we need to do is-" Before Rukia continued, she and Renji felt a massive wave of Spiritual Pressure around the area. Quickly, they went back to pack, keeping themselves from getting caught off guard.

"_Damn, what kind of power is this?"_

"_So, they are behind this…"_

Suddenly, four figures appeared the dual Shinigami, hiding their faces in the darkness.

"I can't believe you thought you can waltz in like this."

"There should be more intelligent people in Soul Society then."

"Enough, you two. Your orders are given."

"Finally, something to SMASH!"


	6. Captains Prepare, Agents Beware!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Nighttime in both Soul Society and Real World. Unfortunately, the fighting doesn't stop there…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Karakura Town, Construction Site-----

Too eager to pass up a fight, Vlad immediately ran towards Renji, slamming his full weight down on the unsuspecting Shinigami. Rukia quickly dodged, but soon came under attack as well. Rita started to strike against Rukia repeatedly, only being blocked by Rukia's Zanpakuto. "Why, Rita?" as the defending Rukia, "Why attack us?"

"Sorry," said the focused Rita, "That's classified." Throwing a kick to Rukia's midsection, Rita was blocked once more. Seeing an opening, Rita threw a hook against Rukia's head, landing a strong blow against the Shinigami.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" shouted Renji, pushing the heavy Vlad off of him. Pushing himself off the ground, Renji commented, "Big guy. What, no weapons?"

Getting back up, Vlad replied, "I don't need any weapons!" Vlad charged again, forcing Renji back on the defensive.

Missah looked on from far away, unconcern for the Shinigami or his fellow Agents. Dario was also with him, sitting down on the ground in a sulking manor. "Why were we forced into this?" asked Dairo.

Missah firmly stated, "It is from the order of a superior officer. You should always comply with their orders."

Thinking it over, Dairo asked, "Technically, YOU outrank her. Can't you just overrule her decision?"

"True," stated Missah, "However, I trust in Johanna's intentions on preserving the order of the Initiative."

"Did you factor in that, 'She hates Shinigami,' somewhere?" asked Dario.

"That should not detour her from the main objective," replied Missah. Remembering something, Missah asked, "Why aren't you aiding your fellow Agents?"

Sarcastically, Dario replied, "Do they look like they need my help?"

"Point observed and taken, Dairo."

-----Soul Society, the Sewers-----

Inside the dark network underneath the Sereitei, Tora Jones wanders down the dank passageways of the sewers. He was told by his fallen opponent of its usefulness as a hiding spot, but did not realize how lost he could end up in this area. He had also forgotten about his own injuries from his fight against Ikkaku. He needed a chance to heal and rest for the night before continuing. Placing his back against the wall, Tora said to himself, "I cannot give in now! I must find Zaraki." Closing his eyes a bit, he decided to scope out the area around him in hopes of finding something to aid him before the next fight. Reaching an epiphany, Tora turned around towards a wall. Slamming his hand into it, Tora pulled out a chunk of solid stone. Without thinking, he immediately bit into it, eating the stone in short bites. After finishing the bizarre snack, Tora then laid back against the wall once more, this time to sleep in until the morning.

-----4th Division-----

The 4th Division is having its hands full as it is, recently being home to several injured Shinigami from the 2nd and 11th Division. Walking down the row past each injured being, Isane looked on with grief and fear. "_Only a few humans did all this…how can this be possible?_"

"Lieutenant Isane!" called 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura. "I've got some startling information for the Captain. Have you seen here?"

"Uh…no, I haven't," replied Isane. "I should be able to find her. Anyway, what is it?"

"Its about the Shinigami from the 3rd Division. I've gone over their injuries thoroughly, but I can't identify what caused them. Its all injuries consistent with blunt force trauma, but I can't identify a source…or any source that can cause it."

Confused, Isane commented, "But…that doesn't make any sense. Are you saying they did this themselves?"

"Oh course not!" shouted Yasochika. "It would've been identifiable. But this… we need Captain Unohana to help us with this."

"It is alright," said Unohana, entering the room in a clam, but serious manner. "I was recently checking on the arrival of another 11th Division member."

Confused, Isane asked, "What happened?"

Unohana explained, "Some sort of…combustion across his entire body…but you said you needed help to identify some injuries, correct Yasochika?"

"Of course," replied Yasochika. Handing his Captain the notes, Yashochika explained, "I did everything I could, but I can't identify the source of these injuries. Best I can tell, one of the Ryoka caused them."

Glancing across the report, Unohana gave it back and replied, "You are correct, but we must examine the bodies more closely." Making their way towards the two injured Shinigami, Captain Unohana raised her hand over one of the Shinigami. After a brief period of silence, she turned to her subordinates and explained, "These Shinigami…both of them are covered in an unknown aura…forcing them to move of their own accord. At best, they were thrown into subconscious."

Isane then exclaimed, "That would explain how there wasn't signs of combat, because the user was projecting it from long distance!"

Yasochika stuttered a bit, saying, "Yea…but what if this Ryoka followed them here?"

Unohana calmed down her subordinate, explaining, "These Ryoka…I don't think they came here unprepared." Thinking harder, Unohana remarked, "And I don't think this one left the 3rd Division at all. We must tell Captain Kitsune!"

-----12th Division-----

Walking through the night, Agents Johanna Cuyler and Isabelle Bedeau were cautious enough to avoid any possible attention towards them. Hopefully, with their Shinigami uniforms, they could still walk through day light without a problem. Johanna was still trying to contact the Thanatos HQ, but was still being put on hold. "Dammit," she said to herself, "What is Sander's doing?"

Looking up to Johanna, Isabelle asked, "Calling Mr. Sanders again?"

Sighing from the failure, Johanna replied, "Yes, but I'm not getting through. I guess they shut off communications with us."

Isabelle, slightly confused, asks, "Why did they do that?"

Frustrated, Johanna tries to explain, "I-I-I-I don't know, I…they may've closed us off because we might get them caught or something…I just don't know!"

"Its alright," said Isabelle, slightly absent-minded from Johanna's outburst, "We should be fine. We still got each other, right?"

Slightly puzzled and confused, Johanna replied, "Yea…each other." Suddenly, something caused Johanna to stop, freezing in her position. Grabbing onto Isabelle's shoulder, Johanna said, "Stop." Looking around a bit, she remarked, "Someone's here."

"Ah, so good to see intelligent life once more," replied a very sinister voice. Several yards in front of Johanna and Isabelle, Mayuri Kurosachi approached the two with great causality. He had his 'daughter' Nemu, along with him. "I was hoping you were passing through…" Slowly, a smile came across Mayuri's horrible face.

-----Construction Site, Karakura Town-----

Taking a bad beating, Renji was through to the ground by Vlad's strength. Not far behind was Rukia, slightly unconscious from Rita' assault. Vlad brushed up his hands a bit, saying, "What a disappointment. I though these 'Shinigami' were tough."

Dario, with Missah ahead, replied, "At least you didn't kill them, Vlad."

Missah took command with, "Alright, enough stalling. We take these Shinigami to HQ, then lock them up before the whole plan is over." Everyone nodded with agreement, then walked casually over to the defeated Shinigami, when…

"Getsuga Tensho!" A white blast carved through the ground before the Thanatos Agents, prompting Rita and Dario to pull Vlad out of its way. Missah casually looked towards the direction of the blast.

There, Ichigo had already drawn Zangetsu. Chad's arm formed and prepared to strike, while Uryu had his Quincy Bow ready and drawn. Tatuski's arms lit in ablaze, with Orihime standing behind for protection. "So.. its you whose been causing this racket."


	7. Night Fight, No Holding Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Alright, there is going to be A LOT of fighting about to start, so its best to try and keep up with who's going to fight who. Brief List:

Vladimir VS Renji and Chad

Rita VS Tatsuki and Orihime

Dario VS Rukia and Uryu

Missah VS Ichigo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Karakura Town, Construction Site-----

The Thanatos Agents already had their hands full, but Ichigo and his friends only added more problems to their plate. With Ichigo and his friends rushing over to protect Rukia and Renji, Missah wondered, "Hm, quite quick to aid your friends, Ichigo? It won't stop us." Ichigo only glared at Missah, who only returned with an emotionless stare.

With Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki taking position with Ichigo, Orihime asked Renji and Rukia, "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, Orihime," said Rukia, picking herself off the ground. Renji only grunted as he stood up, staring back at Vlad.

Dario, with an uneasy feeling, asked, "So now what, Fearless Leader?"

Missah simply said, "Continue the mission. No holding back!"

"Fine with me! Bankai!" shouted Renji, raising his sword in the air. Soon, a large cloud appears, covering Renji fully. Soon, it dissipates, revealing a large, skeletal snake, with an end held by Renji himself. Renji, now with a fur coat over his shoulders, says, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

This shocked all of the Thanatos Agents (except Missah), not believing Renji could possess that kind of power. Vlad replied with, "That's a big snake." Soon, Hihio Zabimaru raced towards Vlad, slamming into his body with great speed. With Vlad inside the snake's mouth, Renji launched the man onto of the construction building's roof, with it being held by long steel sheets. Renji jumped up to the roof itself to continue the fight.

Chad only stared at his cousin, looking on with a mixture of sadness confusion. Chad said, "I'll go assist Renji," before scaling the building as well. Dario sighed with relief before turning around and running, rushing back into an alleyway.

"Rukia," said Uryu, prompting her to follow him.

"Right," replied Rukia, with the two chasing after Dario through the alleyway as well, passing Missah with no problems. Rita only smiled a bit, before heading into the dark shadows of the construction skeleton of the building.

"Come on!" shouted Tatsuki, pulling Orihime by the arm as she followed Rita. "We'll leave Ichigo with their leader." Soon, both girls disappeared into the blackness, leaving Ichigo and Missah on the road once more.

Pointing Zangetsu at Missah, Ichigo shouted, "So…you've been planning this since we've met, right?"

Missah kept his head down, only to stare back in a silent stare before replying, "Yes." Soon, Missah drew out an energized combat knife, before bull-rushing Ichigo for a surprise strike.

-----On Construction Roof-----

Chad finally got onto the roof, standing onto of the durable steel sheet, looking across to see a confident Renji with his Bankai still active. Vlad was barely unconscious, picking himself back off the ground. Renji looked over to Chad, smiling as he said, "Just relax, Chad. I can take this guy out in one shot."

Chad cautioned Renji with, "It's never this easy, Renji."

Vlad laughed, prompting Renji and Chad to be on guard. As he stood back up, Vlad said, "Listen to him, Renji. We aren't your ordinary humans. Every Spiritual Agent possesses power you never thought was possible!" A loud sound rang out in the air, with Renji and Chad looking around to find a source. It sounded like the shifting of metal gears. Looking back at Vlad, Chad stared in shock, with Renji following him in suite. A strange, silver liquid poured out over Vlad's skin, shifting it into something robotic. Once reaching his face, Vlad transformed into a hulking, mecha-like humanoid. Letting out a loud roar, Vlad slammed both his fists onto the metal, sending a shockwave knocking both Renji and Chad off their feet.

Picking himself up, Renji said, "Okay…that's different."

Chad only stood back up, chargin an attack in Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Chad said, "El Directo," as he launched a powerful blue blast towards Vlad. As it tore through the air, Vlad simply placed his right hand in front of it. The hand took the blast, causing a massive cloud to appear from impact. As it dissipated, it revealed Vlad standing his ground, his body barely injured by the blast itself.

"Whoa!" shouted Renji, as he hasn't seen someone standing after taking a shot like that before.

Cracking the knuckles in his right hand, Vlad smiled and glee as he said, "Nice shot."

-----Construction Framework-----

Tatsuki and Orihime, after rushing through the steel frame for the building, feel slightly foolish of running in without a clear plan. "Okay…this isn't going well," said Tatsuki, as she tried to search for Rita through the dark scaffolding above her.

Orihime, looking around with Tatsuki, asked, "It shouldn't be too hard, right? She only has this place to hide in." Soon, a loud ringing gave way above Tatsuki and Orihime, running to a pillar for shelter. Once it was over, Orihime asked, "Do you think everyone else will be alright?"

"Doubt it. If I remember right, Vlad was shot out right above us," replied Rita, who was sitting on a steel girder several stories high. Standing on top of the girder, Rita shouted, "Come on. I'm hoping you've done some training since your powers manifested, Tatsuki." Rita jumped down from the great height, easily landing on the ground with little harm to herself. Standing back on both legs, Rita pulled up both fists and said, "Come one, lets see if you can keep up." Tatuski's arms fired up once more, pulling back to launch a torrent of fire towards Rita, who looked on with great pleasure.

-----Down the street-----

Dario, after running for a few minutes, stopped to catch his breath near the road. Unfortunately, trouble had already caught up to him. "Next Dance, Hakuren!" Immediately, a large of ice shot towards Dario at great speed. Focusing through his visor, Dario delivered a powerful, red blast at the ice, shattering it with great force. As the ice fell, Rukia tried to catch Dario off guard with Sode no Shirayuki, but missed as Dario swayed to the road.

Looking back at Rukia, Dario commented, "More ice, huh? That's nothing new for me." Soon, an arrow pierced through Dario's left shoulder, forcing Dario to his knees in pain. Uryu stood by Rukia, with Rukia nodding in approval. As they stood right in front of Dario, he said, "Another Quincy. Why am I not surprised?" with unusual happiness.

Confused, Uryu thought, "_Another?_" Drawing another arrow through his bow, Uryu ordered Dario, "What do you mean 'another Quincy'?" Dario didn't comment, only firing off a smaller shot towards Uryu. Uryu dodged the blast by moving slightly, unaffected by its presence. As he prepared his next shot; the blast struck Uryu's back, blowing his shirt up in the process. As Uryu fell, Rukia tried to catch his body to slow his descent.

Dario stood up, pushing through his shoulder's pain. "Don't be surprised," said Dario, "Agents like myself work past our limitations. Its part of our motto."

Uryu got himself back onto his feet, slightly dazed, replying, "Fine then. I'll just have to beat it out of you, then."

-----Seireitei, 12th Division-----

With Captain Mayuri Kurosachi and Nemu Kurosachi standing in their way, Agents Johanna and Isabelle hoped to avoid a confrontation such as this. Attempting to intimidate the Shinigami, Johanna called out, "Captain Kurosachi-"

"Ah," replied Mayuri with surprise, "You know who I am? Guess you're not complete idiots after all. Well, in that case, why not give me your names? It is only polite manners."

Pushing the frightened Isabelle behind her, Johanna replied in a harsh tone, "I have nothing to say to a monster like you, Kurosachi!"

"Oh? It's probably just my modifications to myself. I hate to limit myself to regular standards," replied Kurosachi. As he spoke, he casually took steps towards the two agents, intending to work on them personally.

Fearing Isabelle's involvement, Johanna turned to her and said, "Isabelle, Run!" Soon, the little Agent nodded, turning around in an attempt to avoid Kurosachi head on.

"Running won't help," said Mayuri. "You'll only tire yourself out. For me, all I need to do is this!" Pointing his right hand at Isabelle, Mayuri launched his hand forward like a rocket, propelling past Johanna in an attempt to grab onto Isabelle. AS he closed in, a pure, energy arrow shot out and destroyed the hand completely. Mayuri was shocked at missing a test subject, but also losing his hand in a familiar manner. "_That technique…but that's-_" Turning back to Johanna, Mayuri understood was happened: Johanna materialized a Quincy bow, silver in color, but elegant in appearance. "_Another Quincy?_"

Aiming at Mayuri this time, Johanna whispered, "Your turn, monster!"


	8. Unpredicatble, Path of Combat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Fighting continues, some back-story given (possibly), and more fighting…in that order. For a reminder:

Vladimir VS Renji and Chad

Rita VS Tatsuki and Orihime

Dario VS Rukia and Uryu

Missah VS Ichigo

Mayuri and Nemu VS Johanna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Sereitei, 12th Division-----

Johanna, the recently discovered Quincy, already has an arrow prepared just for Mayuri Kurosachi. Squaring off in the middle of the 12th Division section, Mayuri only had a look of confusion and grief, saying, "First the Ishida, now you? How is it that the Gotei 13 were so clumsy in exterminating your kind?"

Angered, Johanna gripped the arrow tighter, stating, "You should've known better. Its your kind that caused use to dwindle into nothing but specks. After everything I've been told about you, Kurosachi, I'll take pleasure in ending your existence."

Mayuri, a bit confused, but confidant, said, "Its good to see a well-informed team of Ryoka. Tell me, what else can you do to even accomplish your mission?" Johanna dissolved her spirit arrow, reaching into her kimono with her left hand, then pulled out a metallic bracelet. Focusing on the tool, Mayuri asked, "Let me guess: another Quincy artifact?"

"No," replied Johanna, inserting it onto her right wrist, "Its tech, gift-wrapped from the Thanatos Initiative." Activating an unseen button on the bracelet, it started to grow and coil around Johanna's arm. Moving over the arm like metallic plates, it grew to cover the entire right arm, up till the shoulder meets the body. Preparing another arrow, Johanna shouted, "Prepare to die, Kurosachi!" before firing the arrow off.

Undaunted by the arrow itself, Mayuri easily sidestepped to his left, dodging the arrow with little problem. "Please," started Mayuri, "If you intend to take me seriously, you should-" Immediately; he is struck by an arrow form behind, penetrating the body with little problem.

A surprised Nemu, quickly approached her captain's side and asked, "Captain-"

Mayuri shoved her off as he said, "Get off!" pushing her into the wall. Recovering from the arrow, Mayuri thought, "_That's impossible! No Quincy arrow can perform a feat like that! All my years of dissection and…wait…" _Looking back at Johanna's right arm, Mayuri thought, "_Of Course!"_ Getting onto his feet, Mayuri stated, "Since you frny such an avoidable route, it has come to this." Grabbing his Zanpakuto, Mayuri began to draw it from its sheath, saying, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" The Zanpakuto then reformed into a deformed, golden trident with a baby head spewing a purple mist. "I've I'm lucky, maybe I'll get a chance to see what makes you tick!"

Johanna, already prepared with another arrow, firmly stated, "I'll kill you before you get that chance, Kurosachi!"

-----Construction Framework-----

With Orihime just watching by, Tatsuki and Rita continued to fight. While Tatsuki's fire-based defense gives her a great advantage, it didn't seem to bother Rita at all, as she continued her unrelenting assault. Tatsuki spots an opening, dodging Rita's punch and preparing to retaliate with her own. However, Rita dodged it as well, grabbing Tatsuki's arm and throwing her several feet behind herself. As Tatsuki picked herself back up, she commented, "Nice style…I kind of recognize it. Its Vale Tudo, right?"

Rita, blushing a bit from the comment, replied, "Oh, that's nothing. I may use Vale Tudo, but I picked up some defensive moves from Missah as well." Regaining her composure, Rita commented, "I'm impressed with your Karate, Tatsuki. It looks like your powers are work excellent with your style as well."

Tatsuki eagerly replied, "Hey, thanks!"

Orihime, only stared away and confused, thought, "_Weird. One second, they're fighting. The next, they're chatting away like old friends. Maybe it's a Martial Arts thing…"_

Coming back to her senses, Tatsuki went back to her Karate stance. Blazing in a fiery aura, she launched herself straight at Rita, striking her at every angle with every limb at great speed. With Rita barely having the time to properly defend herself, Tatsuki landed a strong kick against Rita's stomach, sending the fighter sliding back a bit. Tatsuki stood back in her Karate form, watching Rita recover from the kick. "Nice…hit," said Rita, holding her stomach in pain, before saying, "Its time I showed you mine."

-----Far down the street-----

Dario continued to get chased around by Uryu and Rukia, running through alleyways and sliding through holes in fences. Dodging another set of arrows from Uryu, Dario shouted as he ran, "Are you done? Cause I'm starting to hate being chased around like some fox, alright?"

However, Rukia and Uryu didn't let up, with Rukia launching a Shakkaho at Dario, who dodges it without looking back. As both Shinigami and Quincy continued to follow him, Rukia told Uryu, "Uryu, maybe you should get back with Ichigo. Maybe-"

"No!" shouted Uryu, interrupting Rukia. "They know something about the Quincys, maybe something that could've saved us, and I'm not going to allow him to get away!" Uryu then fired off multiple shots, attempting to strike Dario as he ran down the street again.

Dario spun on one of his feet, his visor glowing bright red. "Ola Dom! (Sun Wave!)" Turning 180*, Dairo launched a red, curved blast, knocking Rukia and Uryu to the ground before running off once more. "_Sorry, but I hate fighting like this."_

-----Construction Roof-----

Soaring through the sky, an unconscious Chad blindly fell several meters away, landing in a small crater far from the construction site. However, it wasn't Renji's immediate concern. Keeping his Bankai active, Renji stared down a smiling Vlad, dusting off his knuckles. Renji shouted out, "You bastard! You think he can survive that!"

Vlad casually stared back at Renji, keeping that smile on his face. "He's tough," replied Vlad. "He'll live."

With anger in his eyes, Renji shouted, "Not good enough!" Wielding his Bankai like a madman, Renji launched Zabimaru towards Vlad with great intensity. The great snake opened its mouth wide, ensnaring the metallic man in its grasp. Heading skyward, the great snake kept its hold on Vlad, with Renji following on the tail end.

Vlad, gripping onto the top and bottom of Zabimaru's mouth, kept himself focused on not falling. Holding on tightly, Vlad thought, "_Brute force is nothing compared to me. What is he up to?"_

"Hikotsu Taiho!" shouted Renji. Suddenly, the great snake began to light up in red, spilling between the segments of the snake. Soon, Vlad himself saw a rising, red column of spiritual energy coming from inside. Shocked, Vlad, in his own brand of genius, slammed the great snake's mouth together, closing it tightly. Soon, a great, red flash filled the sky, complete with the sound of a grand explosion, engulfing both combatants with great speed.

-----Outside Construction Site-----

Missah, either taking a break from the fight, or having ignored it completely, looked at the sky with he usual, emotionless bravado. "_Vlad…you careless fool._" In his distracting, Ichigo attempted to strike at Missah, only to be blocked by the knife once more. With Missah refocused, Ichigo pushed back against Missah, putting more distance between the two. Soon, he took an all too familiar stance.

"Bankai!" Soon, a great fissure of spiritual power erupted in front of Missah, forcing him to the side. A dust cloud swarmed over Ichigo himself, only to dissipate as Ichigo revealed his new form: a black boat and thinner, black blade. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Missah simply thought, "_Quite a power increase. Must adjust accordingly."_ Missah simply sheathed his knife, staring back at Ichigo. "You truly are the most powerful of your group, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo only looked back with a cold stare, "And you're holding something back too, right?" Missah didn't reply, only holding up his right hand in front of his face. Soon, a sparks began charging and forming around the forearm, soon, extending through the very palm of his hand. Ichigo sighed briefly, "Damn."

-----Urahara Shop-----

Kitsuke Urahara sat in his small meeting room as usual, waiting for Ichigo and his friends to return. Soon, a shadowy figure emerged from the secret training room beneath Urahara Shop. Appearing close by to Urahara, he casually looked up to see the figure and said, "Oh…its you."


	9. Fall with Moon, Rise with Sun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: More Fighting: Yay! But it's reached their end: Aw! For a reminder:

Vladimir VS Renji and Chad

Rita VS Tatsuki and Orihime

Dario VS Rukia and Uryu

Missah VS Ichigo

Mayuri and Nemu VS Johanna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Sereitei, 12th Division-----

Back in the Soul Society, both Johanna and Mayuri were evenly matched, each only swinging or firing at each other, yet each unable to land a direct hit. Mayuri, even with one arm, continued to swing across Johanna's body, trying to paralyze her for study and dissection. Focused, Johanna kept her guard up, dodging each sword swing and firing off arrow after arrow, each one having a different effect. Preparing another arrow, Johanna landed on the ground once more, then fired off another round. This time, the arrow divided into two, with Mayuri dodging one and being skewered by the second. Landing back onto the ground, Mayuri commented, "Piercing arrows again? You much be losing your touch." As he reached over to remove the arrow from the shoulder, it lit up red and exploded.

"Explosive arrow, actually," replied Johanna. The smoke cleared, showing Mayuri was barely injured by the blast, but nonetheless angry.

"You Quincy bastard! All of you! Your high-and-mightiness has reached my limit!" shouted Mayuri. "Bankai!" Ashisogi Jizo's mouth opened, revealing a growing creature coming out of it. As it grew and changed, Johanna looked at it with great fear, but did not waver. Soon, the creature revealed to be a flying caterpillar with a golden head. "Konjiki Ashijogi Jizo!" shouted Mayuri, with Johanna quickly aiming her arrow. "Its no use. If the poison won't get you first, the blades will!" Laughing gleefully, Mayuri ordered Jizo to divebomb Johanna, closing the distance between the two. Johanna kept her cool, aiming at the approaching creture. Her mech arm lighting up brightly, Johanna released the arrow, creating a massive wave of spiritual energy down the street. As Johanna stood tall, Jizo fell, its entire body literally spilt in to. Mayuri didn't fare too well either: his face was busted, his hair exposed, and a gapping hole was inside his body. Barely holding onto his sword, Mayuri shouted, "Damn you, Quincy!" before stabbing himself with the blade. Soon, his body reverted to green goo, seeping through the street and out of Johanna's way.

Sighing with relief, Johanna said, "Thank god that's over." Suddenly, her mech arm started to spark, before reverting to its bracelet form once more. The pain was bearable, but quite annoying. Johanna began to walk down the street, forgetting…

"Wait," spoke Nemu, having waited at the sidelines of the entire fight. Johanna turned around to her, realizing another shinigami was still present. As he was about to form another arrow, Nemu held up a small container in her hand. "The poison from Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo is dangerous. This is its antidote."

Slightly confused, Johanna asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Nemu replied softly, "You didn't kill my…captain. It's the least I can do." Cautious, Johanna took the container and chugged the antidote down, coughing a bit after finishing.

Johanna looked back a Nemu and awkwardly said, "Uh…thanks." Realizing something, Johanna asked, "Why aren't you going to fight me?"

"My captain didn't ask for my help. I was only observing," replied Nemu.

Johanna then said, "You shouldn't be such a slave like that. At times, its better to follow what's best for yourself, not what others may consider." Before long, Johanna just disappeared, leaving very little to follow her. Nemu only stood still, looking down as if concentrating on something.

-----Construction Framework-----

_Wham!_ And Tatsuki falls onto the ground after a blow like that. Her face bleeding, Tatsuki kept herself from falling unconscious from the blow, breathing heavily from such a hit. However, Rita wasn't going to let her recover, picking up Tatsuki with a Full Neslon. "Nice try, Tatsuki," said Rita gleefully, "The more you hit, the more I hit harder!"

"Tatsuki!" shouted Orihime, preparing Shun Shun Rikka against Rita. "Koten-"

"Orihime!" shouted Tatsuki, stopping her friend from finishing her chant. "Protect yourself…I'll…be fine." She tried to struggle through the hold, but she couldn't even budge.

"Sorry, Tatsuki," said Rita, "Its now a test of strength." However, Tatsuki was preoccupied with something else. Her eyes started to turn pure red, followed by a blazing increase in temperature. As body started to get ablaze, Orihime threw up Saten Kesshun infrtont of herself, still standing in her stop. Soon, somehow, Tatsuki ignited, engulfing both herself and Rita in a massive inferno, blowing through the entire structure, but unable to harm Orihime at all. Soon, the fire became smoke, with Saten Kesshun shattering.

Orthime called out, "Tatsuki!" through the smoke. As it started to clear, it revealed Tatsuki was still standing. Behind her, a badly burnt Rita was unconscious, the intense heat knocking her out.

"I'm fine, Orhime," replied Tatsuki. "Just…fine."

-----Far away street-----

From a distance, Dario stopped to see something bright lighting up from so far away. Worried, Dario shouted, "Rita!" before rushing towards the shine. However, Uryu appeared right in front, firing off several arrows at once. Dario stopped, and fired off another red blast, taking out the arrows, but missing Uryu entirely. As Uryu landed back onto the ground, Dario shouted, "Come one! There's no time to stand around."

Uryu, looking on with a stern face, replied, "You're right. Its time to end this." He then called out, "Rukia!"

"Geki!" shouted Rukia, appearing right behind Dairo. Before he could react, he was covered in a red aura, completely out of nowhere. Tried as he might, he couldn't move from the paralyzing aura. Rukia only sighed and said, "Finally, its over. Sorry, Dario." The last thing Dario saw was an angry Quincy punching him in the face. "Uryu!" shouted a surprised Rukia, "That wasn't necessary."

"Sorry," replied Uryu, "it wasn't on purpose. I just felt like punching something."

-----Nearby a crater-----

Renji was barely conscious, he sword reverting to a sealed state and his body badly injured. As he tried to pick himself up, he felt a large, metallic hand grab him by the head, then brought him up to see face to face with Vlad. Guess the attack didn't fair too well with Vlad as well. Most of his upper body wear was blown to bits, with his metallic skin partially covered in soot. He was also panting heavily, probably due to some internal damage as well. Staring Renji straight in the eye, Vlad said, "That…tickled…"

As he began to ball up his free hand for a punch, he noticed something far away, approaching through a cloud of dust. As it got closer, it was soon known that Chad was back in action. This time, he was sporting his white Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, charging up for an attack. Before Vlad could react, Chad's left arm quickly connected with Vlad's metallic abs. As Vlad grunted due to impact, Chad only muttered, "La Muetre." Soon, a massive wave of spiritual energy passed through Vlad like a powerful current, appearing through his back in the shape of a demonic skull. AS the skull vanished, Vlad dropped Renji, who could now stand upright on his own, and returned to normal skin as he fell back. The battle injuries have finally rendered Vlad unconscious and defeated.

Starring at Chad's white arm, Renji commented, "Whoa, since when could you do that?" having never seen it before.

Chad only replied, "Since rescuing Orihime."

-----Outside Construction Site-----

Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, obviously badly hurt. Missah, however, was barely hurt. As Ichigo got back up to his feet, he charged once again, but Missah quickly retaliated and struck Ichigo's body with his lighting sword. Taking the full brunt of the electricity, Ichigo fell to his knees. "You continue to underestimate us," replied the cold Missah.

"Well, that makes two of us," replied Ichigo, placing his hand over his face, forming an all too familiar mask. As Missah turned around, Ichigo struck, cutting through Missah's body suit and flesh, with Missah on one knee and losing his sword. Ichigo turned back to Missah, ditching the Hollow mask. "I ain't an ordinary Shinigami." Missah noticed something off, turning his face side to side, showing Ichigo's friends with Missah's unconscious allies being carried like ragdolls. Missah looked shocked, but quickly regained his cool. As Ichigo's friends backed Ichigo up, Ichigo simply said, "Alright then. I'll make this simple: why?" Before an answer was given, Ichigo and his friends quickly fell unconscious. As everyone else started to fall down, Ichigo tried to stay awake. However, he was soon overpowered and followed his friends into unconsciousness. With Missah the only one awake, two figures approached the group of people, leaving Missah somewhat confused.

"What?"

The fights are over…but a new day is coming…


	10. Alternate Agenda, Knockdown Monsters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Expect a brief recap of what happened in Soul Society recently and possibly a rundown of things to come. Also, expect a fight or two starting real soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Sereitei, 4th Division-----

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, along with his lieutenant Nanao Ise, began strolling into the very busy 4th Division, coming to speak with Retsu Unohana on the injured Shinigami. He seemed more intent than usual, as he has yet to spout out any remarks to his lieutenant at all since this entire mess had begun. As they passed through several rooms, they could hear moaning of injured Shinigami through the hall. Looking through the crack of the doors revealed bandaged up Shinigami asleep or getting treated. Eventually, he reached Unohana's meeting room, entering and finding both Unohana and Captain Jushiro Ukitake inside, waiting for him. Shunsui then briefly nodded to Nanao, with herself just leaving the room and the captains alone. Taking a seat in the only table in the room, Shunsui asked, "Alright, so why the call?"

Retsu then replied, "Its about these new Ryoka. They have proven to be much more dangerous than we've imagined. Already, they have hospitalized several Shinigami in a single day…and we are already short a captain."

Confused, Shunsui asked, "Who?"

Jushiro replied, "Captain Kurosachi, but he's alive…in a manner of speaking."

Shunsui thought, "_Yea, he's got one creepy Zanpakuto." _Shunsui then said, "I'm guessing we've identified a number for these Ryoka, right?"

"Correct," replied Retsu, "There are six and, according to Lieutenant Kurosachi, one of them is a Quincy."

"Another?" asked Shunsui, only receiving a nod from Jushiro. "Wow, they've got the survival instinct down."

"Thankfully, we've got a better idea of the enemy than they could know," explained Retsu. "The 11th Division had a run in with two of them. One was covered in rags, keeping their face hidden. The other wielded a wooden staff and looked like a crazed animal. Both were able to defeat several Shinigami, including 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Its rather remarkable."

"That doesn't bode well for us," said Shunsui. "Anything we got on these guys?"

Jushiro explained, "Well…the animal man is similar to and 11th Division member: loud, arrogant, and looking to fight. The other…more silent type. Not sure what he can do."

"Ikkaku fought the man with the staff. Several slashes and bruises, impressive considering it only looks like a staff. Yumichika looked like he exploded, but we can't identify how," stated Retsu.

"And the others," said Shunsui, who seemed to have his mind elsewhere."

"The 2nd Division members have been struck with several small…things," said Jushiro, trying to explain it as best he can. "Whatever it was, it cleared out many Shinigami in a short time. Whoever did it must be very accurate…and fast. Soi Fon tried tracking where they struck from, but couldn't even identify what did it."

"The Shinigami from 3rd Division are different," stated Retsu. 'Something surrounded them, then threw them away like ragdolls. I'm still trying to identify a source, but I can't without Mayuri's help, and he's out of commission for now, so…"

"…and we have five," said Shunsui, holding up his hand.

"Six, actually," said Jushiro, correcting Shunsui. "Nemu said there was another person with the Quincy girl. A small child: Innocent, white haired, nothing special we've noticed. We don't even know why she's here."

Thinking it all over, Shunsui said, "I'm thinking a prodigy kid. We've got Toshiro, right? I doubt there couldn't be a human one, too."

Jushiro then said, "If that is the case, Shunsui, what can we expect from this girl?"

"Same we're expecting from every other Ryoka," stated Shunsui, "The unexpected."

-----10th Division-----

Inside his office, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was trying to gather his own information, trying to find out who is attacking the Sereitei, how they breached through the defenses, and why. His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, was sleeping on the couch, possibly tried from last night's patrol or just incredibly lazy. Shifting papers around to try and make sense, Toshiro thought, "_There is something familiar about this, but what?_"

Before he could figure it out, a familiar face interrupted him. "Toshrio…" said Momo Hinamori, entering the room with a soft tone.

Slightly aggravated, Toshiro asked, "Look, if its about Captain Myouma, I…"

"Its alright," replied Momo, stretching a smile across her face. As she approached Toshiro's desk, she asked, "Are you alright, Toshiro?"

"Something's not right," stated Toshiro, "These events…they're very familiar. Its like when Aizen-" Before continuing, Toshiro looked up to Momo, who was stunned a bit, but nodded for Toshiro to continue. "-when Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Since yesterday, the attackers penetrated the Sereitei, managed to get split up, hospitalize several Shinigami…"

"…and Mayuri was defeated last night, reduced to a puddle of goo by a Quincy," continued Momo, who started to see a pattern coming through.

"Whoever this is has solid information on the Aizoen Incident," explained Toshiro, "They've already gotten the first fights over with, but if that's the case… They're going to be fighting the captains now. Rangiku!"

"Eh?" moaned an awakening Matsumoto. Rubbing her eyes, she complained, "Is it night already?"

Jumping over his desk, Toshiro said, "More important! We've got to warn the captains. Come on!" After a brief pause, Rangiku nodded and followed her Captain out of the room to try and reach the closest captain."

"Wait…" called out Momo, before she was left alone in the room. Not dwelling on the present, Momo left of her own accord, hoping to reach her own Division to warn Captain Myouma.

-----7th Division-----

During that time, Captain Sajin Komamura was beginning to mobilize his division, with Tetsuzaemon strangely absent. "_Iba is not the one for missing this, but he is possibly visiting Ikkaku at this time. I can't say for sure, but…" _Turning back to the small cadre of 7th Division Shinigami, Sajin ordered, "Alright, I shall keep this brief: Continue your patrols of last night. The Ryoka could still be wandering the streets of the Sereitei once more. Be vigilant!"

Before he heard the Shinigami replied, he was approached one of his subordinates, saying, "Captain Komamura, we've found someone."

"Really?" said the surprised Komamura. "_Is it the Ryoka? But how can-_"

"Uh…" said the stammered Shinigami, "Its kind of…unusual." Before he could continue, a familiar, white-haired child walked from behind the Shinigami and stood in Sajin's sight.

"…_A child?_"

"Hello there," said the smiling Isabelle.

-----Somewhere in the Sereitei-----

In a canyon of skyscrapers, a lid in the ground popped straight into the air, being forced open from underneath it. Exiting the opening, Tora climbed out of the sewers he slept in and took his first steps out above ground. Keeping his taiahai on himself, Tora began walking forward, keeping his eyes wandering around himself. He could be walking into a trap, but he didn't care. He felt confident in his powers, believing that nothing can stop him. However, he could not be more wrong. Also immediately, Tora felt a strong wave of some sort. The pressure started to cause Tora to fall over, but somehow manages to stand upright through the torrent. Tora started to bring his body into himself, curling into a ball, but instead pushed back against the torrent, pushing it off him completely. With a fierce face, Tora quickly examined his position, trying to find out where that wave came from.

"Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA!" laughed the pleased voice. Before Tora can identify a location, something busted through the skyscraper in front of him, forcing himself to shield his eyes from the smoke. As the smoke dissipated, Tora looked to see a very dangerous figure in front of him.

"Tora Jones," said the smiling Kenpachi, "There you are!"


	11. Tenacious Strike, Grinning Blow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Fighting, Talking, Fighting, Talking: Tite Kubo created this generations Dragonball Z

* * *

-----Somewhere in the Sereitei-----

Kenpachi Zaraki, the insane swordsman Captain of the 11th Divison, has finally found his target: Tora Jones. Course, if Kenpachi's navigation skills were better, perhaps he would've found him sooner, but that is beside the point. "Finally," said Kenpachi in an eager tone, "I've been looking all over for you. I'm surprised you've made it this far."

Slightly confused, Tora asked, "So…you must be Kenpachi Zaraki. Your follower, Ikkaku, told me a bit about you."

"Figured," said Kenpachi, looking over Tora. "If you can defeat Ikkaku without getting a scratch on yourself, that gets my attention." Pointing his sword towards Tora, Kenpachi commanded, "Now, its my turn."

"Kenny!" Immediately, Yachiru popped out from behind Kenpachi's back, supporting herself off his shoulders. "Is it really he? Is it? IS IT?" Looking at Tora himself, Yachiru commented, "Ooooh…looks scary."

A confused Tora thought "_A…child?_"

"Yachiru," said the anxious Kenpachi, "Just sit back and relax. If he's anything like I think he is, he'll be fun." Kenpachi grinned after letting out a short chuckle.

"Okay, Kenny!" replied the excited Yachiru. Jumping off her captain's shoulder, she fled up onto one of the nearby skyscrapers, viewing both combatants from high above. "Ready, Kenny!"

Kenpachi smiled up to Yachiru, hoping he has a good seat to watch the fight. Turning back to Tora, who readied his taiahai, Kenpachi commented, "You know, I'm kinda interest in something: why fight with a piece of wood? Hell, my sword may look like crap, but I can still cut anyone to ribbons if I feel like it. Why not carry a sword yourself?"

Tora confidently held up his weapon, stating, "It is not the weapon that gives the soul strength. It is the soul that gives the weapon strength." Holding the taiahai like a sword, Tora wanted Kenpachi's attention straight on him.

"In that case…" said Kenpachi, dropping his sword and exposing some of his chest, "I wanna see if your 'soul' is strong enough to cut through mine!" Before even replying, Tora took an opportunity to strike, rushing Kenpachi with all his might. Raising his taiahai high, then slammed in on top of Kenpachi, the impact, slashed through the ground, cutting far behind Tora's target. Once the dust settled, Tora's taiahai was stuck in the ground…after successfully cutting into Kenpachi's steel-like skin. "Never underestimate…the Maori, Kenpachi Zaraki!" said Tora Jones. Kenpachi only looked down…and laughed…

-----Thanatos HQ, 2nd Floor-----

"Madre María de Dios!' shouted Dario, coming out of a tense sleep. Looking through his visors (apparently still attached to his face), he found himself back in the HQ, on the Medical floor. "Its…HQ. Qué diablos?"

"Oh, you're awake," said a familiar voice. Appearing from behind a curtain left of Dario, Sofia smiled pleasantly to see Dario awake. "Are you alright? You've been asleep for several hours now."

Rubbing his neck, Dairo said, "I'm fine. Nothing to bad." Looking across to the other side, he saw both Rita and Vladimir on their own beds, both still unconscious, but alive. Pointing to them, Dairo asked, "Are those two…"

"They're okay," assured Sofia. "Both suffered some pretty bad injuries, but nothing that can't be healed. They just need to rest for a few more hours." On the other side the bed, Missah confronted Dario, his injured arm placed in a sling.

Assuming the worst, Dario asked, "Please tell me you didn't kill them, Missah?"

"They still draw breath," explained Missah, "but they too were heavily damaged. It will take time for them to recover as well, but we have the advantage."

Dario was a bit bummed out, praying that Chad made it out fine. Remembering his own team, Dario asked, "How's the infiltration?"

"Now an assault," replied Missah, "but everyone remains accounted for."

"And Sanders?"

"Unknown," stated a now worried Missah. "I do not know where he could be. He left before I could get everyone here."

Sofia reinforced it with, "He didn't tell me or Alex, so I don't think it was too important."

"That's the problem," stated Missah. "What isn't important to him could be dangerous to us."

-----Sereitei, 7th Division-----

Captain Komamura, one of the most intimidating captains of the Gotei 13, is now playing babysitter for Isabelle Bedeau, a member of the Thanatos Initiative. Problem is: he doesn't know that. Solution: he starts asking questions. Inside his own room, Komamura began observing Isabelle wandering around on her own. Confused, Komamura asked, "Just…who are you?"

Looking back at the captain, Isabelle replied, "Uh…its Isabelle." After answering she just returned to wandering around.

Confused, Komamura began to think for a bit. After a bit, Komamura asked, "Isabelle, do you have…someone looking after you?"

"Oh," said a surprised Isabelle. "She's off right now. Last night, there was this really scary person…and, she told me to run off…and that guy tried to kidnapped me…but she saved me…and I ran a bit more…so, yeah."

"_Not as helpful as I had hoped._"

-----3rd Division-----

Over on the other side of the Sereitei, Lieutenant Izuru Kira was looking for his own captain. She disappeared since this morning and hasn't been seen since. "_Please…"_ thought Izuru, _"I hate losing another captain. At a time like this-"_

"Lieutenant Kira!" shouted an incoming Shinigami. Once they reached Kira, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Have you found Captain Kitsune?" asked Izuru.

"No, Lieutenant, but we've found a Ryoka!" explained the Shinigami.

"Really?" said the surprised Lieutenant. Maybe his captain found one earlier and tracked them down? "Take me there, quickly! We can't lose them now!"

"Uh…that should not be the problem, sir," replied the Shinigami. Izuru looked on confused, wondering what the problem could be.

-----5th Division-----

Lieutenant Momo Hinamori could be in over her head. She had already searched the entire 5th Division for Captain Hisoka Myouma, but he also cannot be found. Resting against a wall for a moment, Momo thought to herself, "_No…it can't be like this. Not since-"_ Momo remembers back to Aizen's betrayal, using his Zanpakuto's powers to create the illusion of his corpse hanging from a tower. Suddenly Momo fell into a state of shock, gasping rapidly in fear for her Captain's life. "_They can't do anything like that. They just can't!"_

"MOMO, GET BACK!" shouted a familiar voice from behind. As Momo turned to it, the wall she rested on erupted in a fiery explosion. Briefly losing conciseness, Momo found herself having blown back, only to wake up in the arms of-

"Captain…Myouma," said Momo, looking up to see her captain's fuzzy face again. Hisoka carefully helped Momo stand up, while the smoke cleared around the explosion. The culprit: a torn-clothed man very similar to the one spotted from yesterday.

Hisoka huffed a bit and said, "It's the Ryoka called Seif." Strangely, someone was clapping in the background. As Momo and Hisoka looked around a bit to find they noise, they did…with an unusual being making it. A lean figure sat on the tiling of the wall on the other side. Dressed in a black coat, brown shirt, black pants, brown shoes with spurs: the man looked like an old school cowboy. His partially tan face, light blond hair and goatee, piercing blue eyes, and silver earring showed a modern twist. His leather belt seemed to holster two guns, one on each side of the body.

The figure spoke in a sarcastic manner, with a humorous tone, "These Gotei 13 Captains sure are smart, right?"


	12. Ancient Spirits, Modern Warfare!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: In all honesty, I have no idea how much longer is saga will last. I'm guessing around 5 or more chapters from now.

* * *

-----5th Division-----

The 5th Division Captain, Hisoka Myouma, and his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, we staring at two Ryoka now on the scene: the enigmatic Seif, and a newly arrived slick speaker. Hisoka focused on the new guy first. The fact he was able to come this close without being detected was quite a feat. Hisoka called out to him by saying, "I am Captain Hisoka Myouma, the 5th Division Captain. It is only polite if you give your own name as well."

Momo, confused at her captain's statement, asked, "Sir, is it really appropriate to just ask for names…"

"Zalmar Kohn,' answered the blond cowboy, catching Momo and Hisoka's attention. "My name: Zalmar Kohn: The 10th Spiritual Agent of the Thanatos Initiative." Zalmar pointed to Seif and said, "And his full title is Na'im Seif, the 9th Spiritual Agent."

Hisoka decided to ask, "So he considered your superior, then?"

Zalmar smiled a bit, saying, "You really are bright, aren't ya? Yes, he is my superior, but he's not the kind of person to give orders."

Hisoka replied, "He isn't much of a talker, I suppose," looking back at Seif.

"He doesn't talk squat," stated Zalmar, "cause you see…he has no voice." This fact deeply startled Momo, but didn't budge Hisoka at all. "I don't really know why, though. Information like that belongs to the Top Five. But I don't mind it at all." Standing up, Zalmar said, "I didn't mean to interrupt your little meeting. I'm going to head over to the next division. I've heard a stuck-up Shinigami is running them. I'd figure I'd teach him the art of humiliation." As he waved his hand, he said, "Bye-bye!" and disappeared in a quick vibration.

Hisoka thought to himself, "_That technique…is it Sonido…or Shunpo?"_

"Captain!" shouted Momo, pointing at the charging Seif. Hisoka jumped back, dodging Seif's punch. While soaring in the sky, Momo said, "I'll go over to warn Captain Kuchiki. He needs to know." Hisoka only nodded in agreement, prompting Momo to jump down and head straight for the 6th Division.

Once back on solid ground, Hisoka started to draw his Zanpakuto, calling out to Seif, "At another time, it wouldn't have to be this way."

-----Somewhere else-----

In the valley of skyscrapers, large gusts of wind pour in and out at random intervals. However, these blasts aren't natural. They are man-made, with two fighters dueling one another: Tora Jones of Thanatos, and Kenpachi Zaraki of the Sereitei. With only Kenpachi's lieutenant looking on, it would be a witness a event unlike the Soul Society has ever seen. Only after a few minutes, both fighters have gained several slash marks across their body, wearing them out little by little as time goes on, but neither one will ever give up.

Tora was taking a worse beating, taking in deep breaths and losing quite a bit of blood. Keeping himself steady, he charged back at Kenpachi once more. Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto downward, with Tora dodging it with a bit of effort. He then swung his taiahai downward onto Kenpachi's shoulder, but was caught by Kenpachi's free hand. Before he can react, Kenpachi slammed his right leg into Tora's ribs, breaking them and sending the Maori warrior flying into the wall across on Kenpachi himself. The impact crumbled part of the skyscraper, but was relatively intact. Resting his Zanpakuto on his shoulder, Kenpachi called out, "Not bad. For a human, you sure are strong. Too bad you're just a waste of my time."

As Kenpachi turned to walk away, the rubble flew upward, with Tora standing in its place. He was barely supporting himself on his taiahai, but he was still standing, As he heavily breathed, Tora said, "You…don't know…about the Maori…Kenpachi…Our culture…our ancestors…we fight for them, Kenpachi. We fight for them!" Tora's eyes started to grow bright blue, as he held his taiahai high into the air. "Ancestors: Karāti

Māua Ngao!" Suddenly, spirit particles began to gather around the taiahai, dissolving the skyscraper behind Tora. Kenpachi only looked on with a strange look, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Eventually, the taiahai lets out a bright flash of light, altering Tora's appearance: his skin turned a striking dark blue, his hair turned silver, his eyes pure white, with black lines stretching from his face to the back of his skull. Holding the taiahai in front of him, Tora firmly stated, "Our ancestors live on in our weapons, Zaraki! When we go to war, we bring our legacy with us!"

"_The strength of his ancestors…in a single weapon?_" thought Kenpachi. He didn't have long to think about anymore, as Tora charged with the vengeance, cutting deep into Kenpachi's chest in one strike. "HA HA HA! YOUR FIGHTNG AT FULL POWER NOW! SO SHALL I!" Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch, unleashing a great spirit wave around himself. Tora answered in kind. It seems that during this confront, their inner spirits materialized; Tora's formed the fazed head of a blue shark, Kenpachi had a laughing, yellow skull. In one great charge, both combatants struck at once, the impact allow leaving several buildings in an instant. Surely, there could be no bodies left of the fighters, or even the survivor's lives intact.

-----7th Division-----

Komamura suddenly picked up something on his enhanced senses, turning his head into the direction of the sound.

Isabelle watched Komamura's concern and asked, "Are you alright?"

Komamura only thought to him, "_It felt like…something disrupted the Sereitei…but where?"_

-----5th Division-----

Seif kept on pushing the 5th Captain back, though he kept missing with his punch and kick he threw. Still, it did not leave the young captain an opening to strike. Keeping his sword up, Hisoka prepared his fist instead. "Sho!" Seif reacted accordingly, jumping above Hisoka to dodge the blast. Landing back onto the ground, Seif attempted to swing kick Hisoka in his ribs, but Hisoka blocked with his sword once more. This time, however, the impact seemed to detonate, engulfing both fighters in heat and smoke. Seif backed out, relatively uninjured. The smoke dissipated, revealing Hisoka's captain haori left on the ground. Seif took it as a victory, but it didn't seem fulfilling, as he began to leave, he was called out with, "So, you 'will' the ability to explode upon contact?" Seif turned his head above, seeing a haori-less Hisoka on the rooftop. Holding his Zanpakuto at his side, Hisoka commented, "I can't fight like this if you will that kind of ability." He sheathed his Zanpakuto, but pulled it out from his waist, sheath and all. Holding it sideways in front of himself, he stated, "Crackle through the darkned sky, Gouzenouji. (Arrogant King)" Suddenly, the entire weapon, startled to crackle and spark, glowing pure yellow as is blasted wind around. Soon, it started to reshape, forming into a golden bo staff over 2 meters in length. Holding his released Zanpakuto, Hisoka stated, "This is much more fitting." Disappearing with Shunpo, he reappeared behind Seif, striking the back of his head with the staff. Seif took the blow, but moved himself around to only take some damage. Seif tried to strike back, but Hisoka raised the other half of his staff to redirect it. Jumping over Seif, Hisoka took on a martial art pose, more common seen with Shaolin monks. "You're power is directed from your limbs. I stop them…" and Hisoka swung his staff sideways, intending to cripple one of Seif's hands. Instead, it was caught by Seif's right hand, with the sound of…clunk? Before Hisoka can digest this, he gets thrown behind Seif with little effort, losing his weapon all together. Hisoka quickly got back up, preparing a Kido spell. Holding up a yellow glowing hand, Hisoka shouted, "Hado 63. Raikoho!" blasting out a large yellow spiritual wave that completely shook the 5th Division

-----7th Division-----

A blast of power caught Komamura's attention, standing and saying, "I must leave now. There is work to be done."

"Huh? Asked the confused Isabelle. "What about me?"

Komamura looked down to the girl and said, "Do not worry, little one. You will be fine…"

Almost suddenly, Tetsuzaemon Iba entered the small room, quickly saying, "Sorry I'm late, Captain. I fell asleep on the toilet seat and-" Tetsuzaemon quickly noticed Isabelle, seeing her as a completely unknown figure. "Captain, it's her! One of the Ryoka." Isabelle seemed to go into a trance, standing still…

As Tetsuzaemon drew his blade, Komamura held him back with, "Calm down, Tetsuzaemon. There is no need to overreact. Everything should be fine now. Every…" As he turned back to Isabelle, he saw her eyes glow pure white. Suddenly and without warning…

-----3rd Division-----

Lieutenant Izuru Kira followed his subordinates to the location of a Ryoka. Once they arrived, Izuru quickly confirmed their suspicions. In a large, open area of the 3rd Division, right in the middle, sat a man. This man was old, with the only hair being his gray, straight beard, reaching down to his waist. His white skin reflected the light off his body, revealing a well-honed body. He wore an orange robe over his left shoulder, along with a yellow robe underneath. He was barefoot and possessed no tattoos or body piercing. Alone, he sat…meditating…


	13. Erupting Flames, Freezing Ice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Wow, reached the number of chapters from the last story and the end isn't even in sight.

* * *

-----3rd Division-----

Looking from afar, Lieutenant Izuru Kira only stood and wondered why a single Ryoka would expose himself like this. _"This doesn't make any sense,"_ Izuru thought, "_I don't see why a Ryoka would expose himself like this…maybe-_"

"Lieutenant!" shouted a Shinigami subordinate, getting Izuru's attention. Turning around, Izuru caught an awe-inspiring sight: a large pillar of ice, jutting out miles into the sky. Most of the Shinigami around couldn't understand what happened, but Izuru immediately thought, "_Captain Hitsugaya…maybe went a bit overboard."_

"_I doubt it…"_ Almost immediately, Izuru looked around himself, trying to look for something. A few Shinigami noticed and just stared in confusion.

-----5th Division-----

Hisoka looked up to see the ice pillar as well, but seemed to understand what caused it more than anyone else…

-----10th Division-----

"Hitsugaya!" shouted Rangiku, pointing at the pillar.

"I know," stated a startled Hitsugaya, trying to put together of what is going on. "It looks like it came from the 7th Division. Come on!"

"Right!" Immediately, both Captain and Lieutenant raced off towards the 7th Division.

-----Somewhere…-----

"Ooooohhhh…Pretty," said Yachiru, standing over a pile of stone and rubble. Getting herself refocused, she began looking around the rubble for her captain. "Kenny! KENNY!" Unfortunately, no one called back. Slightly depressed, she continued calling out to her captain.

Suddenly, a large stone began to heave upward, followed by a hand pushing it. As the stone tumbled backwards, two figures began to appear out of the rubble. Kenpachi Zaraki, with a body covered in blood, carried an unconscious Tora Jones over his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, and soon collapsed on the ground. "Kenny!" shouted a pleased Yachiru, but a different hand stopped her this time.

Captain Retsu Unohana, along with Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and other 4th Division healers, had arrived on the scene. "Don't worry," said the passive Captain, "we'll take care them right away." Yachiru only smiled in return.

-----7th Division-----

Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto arrived nearby the great ice pillar. From their view, it was like looking up to a skyscraper. "Wow," said the astonished Rangiku, "Could you make something like that too, Captain?"

Slightly irked, Toshiro replied, "Yes, but it would've been much more controlled. I doubt whoever made this expected such a strike." Observing the design in the pillar, Toshiro spotted something completely unexpected. Near the very center of the pillar, low to the ground, were a frozen Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba. Reaching for his sword, Toshiro shouted, "Lieutenant, I see them!"

Seeing the frozen Shinigami, Rangiku reached for her sword as she replied, "On it!" Before they could get ready, a large blast came from the pillar, causing the ice to blast off and get the two Shinigami distracted. When it started to dissipate, Rangiku was to first to look and say, "Captain!"

Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba were able to free himself, albeit Iba is still trying to get over the cold. Brushing a bit of ice left on his shoulder, Komamura said, "Sorry for startling you, Lieutenant."

As Rangiku sighed with relief, Hitsugaya quickly asked, "What happened, Captain Komamura?"

"It was one of the Ryoka," said the shivering Tetsuzaemon. "She got the drop on us. I had no idea…"

"…so this Ryoka's a female?" pondered Toshiro.

"Yes," replied Sajin, "but there is more. In an ironic twist, she reminds me of you, Captain,"

"What?" said the startled Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Young, white haired, ability to conjure ice and a very bright future ahead of herself…if she stays on the right track," stated Sajin.

"She's probably not coped with fighting like myself…" said Toshiro. "Why did she attack?"

"Uh…" started a slightly embarrassed Iba, "It was my fault. I accidentally came into Captain Komamura's room and saw her. I didn't even think about why she was there at all."

"It is not your fault, Tetsuzaemon," stated Sajin, " I did not alert you fast enough."

"What about the girl?" asked Rangiku.

"She probably escaped. I can't sense here anywhere near here," explained Komamura.

"Then we'll just need to take down that eyesore," stated Toshiro, grabbing his Zanpakuto along with Komamura. Both raised their Zanpakutos high and slashed against the ice pillar. Soon, the pillar split in thirds, collapsing on itself. Before leaving, Toshiro told Komamura, "Leave the girl to us. I may have a chance at talking her into giving herself in."

"Of course," replied Komamura, "Good luck."

-----3rd Division-----

Lieutenant Kira, along with the other 3rd division members, watched as the great ice pillar fell into nothing. "Well, at least that takes care of that." Turning around to the meditating monk, something blared out in Kira's mind.

"_You quickly forget she is still alive."_

"_Who's still alive?_" thought the now confused lieutenant. It seemed to really get on his mind, as his fellow members only looked at him with even greater confusion.

-----5th Division-----

"Good job." Hisoka looked behind himself, seeing a figure walking through the smoking ground. It was Seif, though he lost parts of his tattered cloak over his head and right arm. Apparently, he is tan skinned, bald with a black goatee and partially scarred around his throat. His amber eyes stared coldly back at Hisoka. His right arm was normal, but his entire forearm is a mechanical, slick and black. "So…you've been severely injured…and apparently for years," stated the observant Hisoka. Seif remained silent as usually, throwing punches at the 5th Divison captain. Hisoka, however, casually dodged each swing with little effort. Eventually, he caught Seif's left hand and held tight. Seif replied by kicking with his right leg, but it was caught by Hisoka's left knee and arm as he held his Zanpakuto. Seif partially smirked, getting Hisoka's attention. Seif's left arm exploded without warning, engulfing both fighters. Seif simply jumped backwards, landing with a hard thud. Getting himself back onto his feet, he looked on to see Hisoka preparing something. "Ouja Te. (King Hand)" A bright white-yellow blast of spiritual energy engulfed Seif without warning. As it subsided, Seif fell on his back from exhaustion, while a burnt Hisoka walked up to him and stared downward. "Nothing personal."

-----6th Division-----

Byakuya Kuchiki, awe-inspiring captain of the 6th Division, walked through its great infrastructure like a general of his own army. Still, it is awfully quiet at this time, considering how several Ryoka were still loose in the Sereitei. This did not concern him. If the Ryoka were smart, they would avoid the 6th Division all together, rather than face the full might of a Kuchiki. Passing into a large open area, Byakuya felt a strange presence around himself. Looking around, he did not see anyone. He took two more steps when he heard…

"Draw!" Like lightning, Byakuya quickly drew his Zanpakuto, turned around, and stared down the barrel of a pistol held by Zalmar Kohn. Kohn's grin extended a bit as he said, "Nice reflexes. As expected from Captain Kuchiki."


End file.
